Why didn't you Love me?
by Samracheltang88
Summary: After the events of No such Luck, Lincoln decides to end his misery.


Why didn't you love me?

I do not own any Loud House characters. All belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Also, this story takes place after No Such Luck. And no, I don't hate Lynn Jr. I am neutral to her. As for the parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., I actually like them, but not in No such Luck. Enjoy!

(Lincoln's P.O.V)  
After we came home from the beach, I was told by my family to stay outside as they went inside the house. So, I did. I felt very uncomfortable being inside the squirrel suit during the whole day. I feel very hot and tired. I had sweat all over my body due to the heat. Not to mention I smelt horrible. I felt very sad that my family would kick me out of the house and use me as a good luck charm. What upset me even more is that they sold my stuff and furniture.

Well, it all started when my sister, Lynn told me that I was bad luck just because she lost her baseball game. I used that rumour to lie to my family that I need more free time. It was good at first until they banned me from their activities, my room and my house.

I felt my tummy rumbling. I went to the back door and noticed that there was a plate of mashed potatoes, peas and sausages waiting for me.

Finally something to eat. I took the squirrel head off and ate my meal hungrily. Then, I put the head back on. Later that night, it was raining heavily and I was forced to sleep in the cold rain.

I shivered all night long in my sleep. I hoped that things will be better the next day. But unfortunately, things became worse. During these weeks, I was forced to wear the squirrel suit so that my family will have good luck. I had to sleep outside the house every night. It was a terrible experience I went through. I wasn't even allowed to bath or use the bathroom. Did my family even care about me?

And worse of all, my family did not care about how I felt. They didn't care of how badly I suffered while I was in the suit. How could they do this to me? I thought they loved me. But I was wrong. I was crying my eyes out as I curled myself up in a ball.

That was the last straw. Tonight, I thought of a plan to end it all. So I did. I waited for my family to go to their rooms to sleep. When they did, I snuck in through the back window, took out a knife my mother, Rita used to cut her vegetables, fruits and meat and walked upstairs. I went over to my room which had been boarded up, placed the knife down and took off the squirrel suit.

I looked at the sharp blade and my tears dripped down on it. "Sorry guys. But since you don't love me anymore, I will do it," I said tearfully as I sniffed.

I placed the knife on my fragile wrists and made a slash on each of them. As blood flowed out from the cuts, I placed the knife on my chest and pushed it through with the force I had. More blood flowed out of the wounds. I finally collapsed to the ground and my eyes slowly closed. I was gone.

(Normal P.O.V)

The next morning, the Loud sisters woke up. "Hey, Lana. I have a pageant this morning. I need Lincoln to come," said Lola. "Well, I better have Lincoln over to my concert this afternoon," said Luna. "I must have Lincoln over to my poetry competition tonight," said Lucy.

But when all the Loud sisters exited their rooms, they all let out a terrified scream. Blood was all over the floor. The scream was heard by the parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. When the parents rushed upstairs, the family tried to calm themselves down as they tried to see what had happened.

Much to their horror, they saw their only son and brother, Lincoln Loud lying on the ground. He did not have the suit on. There was blood all over his shirt and some of them stained the carpet and floorboards. When Rita inspected him, she saw a large stab wound in his heart and his wrists were slashed. There were some tears stained all over his face.

Everyone broke down crying. Rita and Lynn Sr. hugged each other in tears and the Loud sisters huddled each other sobbing. "Why did you do that, Lincoln? Why?!" sobbed Luan. Everyone was crying for a long time until…

"Guys?" said Lynn. Everyone turned to look at her. "I have something to admit. The whole thing started because of me," She continued. "What? How?" gasped Leni. "It all started because I lost a baseball game and called Lincoln 'bad luck'. Because of this, I told you all that he is bad luck which he took advantage of. He lied to us all that he is bad luck when he isn't. As a result, he had to live outside the house. We even had to sell his stuff and use him as our good luck charm," the athlete said. "I don't deserve to be joining any sports because of that. We got what we deserve from this incident."

"W-What have we d-done?!" cried Lynn Sr. "We're a poor excuse to be his parents," Rita sobbed hysterically. Everyone continued to cry for the loss of their only son and brother.

After one week, everyone held a funeral for Lincoln Loud. They regretted for banning him from the house and using him as their good luck charm. Lynn sobbed as she looked at her brother's grave. "Lincoln, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you bad luck and banning you from the house. I failed to be your sister. "Yeah! We all do," the other sisters cried. After the funeral, the family placed Lincoln's plush bunny, Bun Bun next to the grave. Then, they went home in tears.

The end


End file.
